Mistakes Were Made
by TrueDarkHorse
Summary: Kagome is pulled back home. Her adventure is over and lets just say she isn't greeted with the happy family reunion she'd envisioned. Koenma has messed up royally and hurt somebody in the process. Now it's going to take the SD and Kagome to fix all the problems that have arisen. Aren't mistakes fun to clean up? Warning: Kagome is a bit of a Mary Sue in the strength department.


**Author's Notes:** It was bothering me to not make a little beginning to a future story that I plan on doing. I'm currently doing another story right now so it is unlikely I will be making a chapter for this anytime soon but who knows? I know I sure don't know. Anyway, when I do get back to this I just want everyone to know that what I have written for this may be up to change. Either way I hope you like this sneak peek.

Enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho or any of its characters.**

* * *

"What's going on?"

His voice echoed throughout the dark space. He walked around the room to find some type of light to help guide him. There was no such thing in the dark abyss.

 _ **"How could you?"**_ Three voices asked simultaneously.

He whipped his head around in an effort to find the source of the voices but it was useless. He couldn't see anything. "Who are you?" He asked.

 **"Don't you remember us?"** One of the voices said, pained.

"I won't ask again! Who are you?" He yelled.

He could hear laughter resonate. "That's some big talk coming from such a little man." Another voice taunted.

"Where am I?" He continued to ask for answers.

His questions were ignored. _"I thought you would have remembered us. After all, we remember you."_ The voice grew sinister. _"Koenma."_

The three voices became silent, as if waiting for a response.

"They sound so familiar." He muttered. "Wait." Koenma began to take deep breaths.

"Is something finally getting through that big head of yours?"

 _"Don't be rude."_ One of them said.

Koenma clenched his fists. "I told you before. There was nothing I could have done."

There was growling. "Shut up! It was not right and you know it." One of them yelled.

He shook his head and bit down hard on his pacifier. "I had no jurisdiction over that choice. It was out of my control."

"Don't lie to me!," It yelled, "I lost everything because of you. Now it's time to return the favor." Its words were laced with sinister intent.

 **"Calm down."** One of the voices said with caution.

"Please." He begged. "I promise you. I couldn't do anything no matter how much I wanted to."

"Unjust. Unjust." It repeated the same word over and over again. The sounds bounced off the non-existent walls.

"Please." He tried again.

It was quiet for a bit again before he could hear what sounded like bickering between the three. He couldn't make out what they were saying but they were definitely arguing over something. But what? Suddenly the whispering stopped.

 _"I'll be seeing you shortly and I'm taking back what's mine."_ A voice, different from the sinister one, said.

Koenma didn't know how, but he could feel the voices fading away.

"Wait. Come back!" Koenma reached for something, anything. His hand grasped onto some type of fiber.

"Mr. Koenma!"

Koenma found himself grabbing onto the ogre's hair. He squinted his eyes. "Jorge?"

* * *

 **In A Faraway Place**

Maniacal laughter could be heard through the whole institution.

"Go back to sleep prisoner." A guard warned the figure behind the steel door. "Or do you want a repeat of last time?"

The laughter stopped. The guard stood there for a bit until she felt content with the silence. It wasn't long before the snickering started again and the guard walked back, pissed.

"Hey!" She hit the door with her hand. "What did I just tell you? Keep it down."

The snickering lowered. "I'm sorry. It's just that your joke was so funny."

The guard raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to the door. "What are you talking about?"

"Your joke." The inmate answered. "The fact that you thought your little "punishment" hurt before. That was so hilarious! Do you recall how I pretended to convulse from your taser too? Good times." The voice said with a nostalgic tone.

The officer backed up from the door. "You're nuts." She said and retreated back to her quarters, the sound of her clinging keys disappearing.

The inmate leaned in closer to the door. "What was your first clue!?"

* * *

 **Back with Koenma**

"That's the third nightmare this week. Don't you think it's time to get some help?" Jorge asked.

"Can-can you just check the cameras?" Koenma asked. You could tell the whole experience had shook him up.

Jorge nodded and started pecking some buttons on the computer system. Video surveillance appeared on the screen.

"See Mr. Koenma? There's no way you can get hurt."

He looked down at the ground. "Maybe you're right. It's crazy for me to think anything like this could happen." Koenma wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Could you get me a glass of water?"

He nodded again and started for the door.

"One more thing." Koenma stopped him. "Get me a meeting with Kagome Higurashi."

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** As I said I may not update this in a while. In the meantime you should check out my other story! Pfft. What do you mean that this must be some type of ploy to get people from another fandom to look at my story with an Inuyasha and Ouran Highschool crossover? Whhhatt?

Well. Maybe just a little. But I honestly did want to take a little break from that to think a bit more on a future thing I'll write. You can take my word on that. But until then...

See you next time.


End file.
